


Я, я и моя жена

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Я, я и моя жена

В один прекрасный, замечательный, восхитительный, идеальный, совершенный — короче, офигительный вечер все полетело к обскуровой матери.

Рон легко справился с навалившейся работой, продвинулся с обучением стажерки, даже почти не устал, чтобы аппарировать подальше от дома и пройтись пешком. В августе жара пошла на спад, приятный теплый ветер подгонял в спину. Большие облака собирались на закатном небе в красивые фигуры: местами в абстрактные, местами в узнаваемые силуэты животных или предметов.

Участок их дома немного запустился, и это особенно бросалось в глаза в сравнении с соседними маггловскими домишками, возле которых Рон только что прогуливался. Но их заросший дворик нравился ему больше — он напоминал родительский дом. А вот машину не помешало бы куда-то вывезти, иначе она скоро заржавеет от скуки, а подъездная дорожка покроется мхом.

Соседи-магглы, конечно, к ним нечасто захаживали, но хрен ли знает — лучше не давать им лишних поводов для сплетен. Насколько Рон знал, они и так считались той странноватой нелюдимой семейкой на самом отшибе. Магглы не видели, чтобы они куда-то выходили, зато задавались вопросом: почему здесь так часто взрываются петарды? Не скажешь же им, что это хлопки аппарации. 

Рон погладил капот и пообещал машине, что вывезет ее на прогулку в ближайшее время. 

Дома его встретила улыбающаяся Гермиона.

— Рон, у меня новости! — объявила она.

— Ты беременна?

— Нет…

— Я беременный?

— Что? Рон!

— А было бы круто…

— Рон, я собираюсь баллотироваться!

— В Министры?

— Да!

— Ого!

Рон подхватил Гермиону на руки и закружил. Тогда он еще не представлял, во что это все для них выльется.

* * *

Рон верил, что Гермиона всех нагнет и сделает мир лучше. И думал он так не только потому, что она его жена, и он должен горой за нее стоять. Гермиона даже на своей должности заместителя отдела магического правопорядка добилась многого, а сколько она сможет продвинуть, если прыгнет выше?

К сожалению, не все магическое сообщество разделяло мнение Рона. Причем не разделяло очень агрессивно.

— Идиотов не так много, просто они кричат громче всех, — повторяла Гермиона, но Рон видел, что ее уверенность в себе время от времени угасала.

Волшебники много ныли о том, что их не устраивает, но стоило предложить им решение проблем, они начинали ныть еще больше. Гермионе это было не в новинку, она не раз с подобным сталкивалась. Однако сейчас все принимало какие-то немыслимые масштабы.

Взять хотя бы детскую магию. У юных волшебников всегда были проблемы с контролем, но в последние месяцы малые чудили так, словно соревновались друг с другом. Группа аннулирования случайного волшебства лезла на стенки, и Кингсли пришлось расширять их отдел. Ежедневный пророк нагнетал, обеспокоенные родители параноили даже больше, чем в послевоенные годы.

Рон часто работал с детьми и их магией. Они с коллегами не могли не заметить рост этой самой стихийности. Общество менялось, эмоциональный диапазон их юных подопечных тоже — проблему нужно было решать.    

Гермиона начала бороться за идею дошкольного образования: разжевала даже для тупых, что так дети будут под присмотром, раньше научатся и основам волшебства, и другим важным штукам, да и сами родители немного освободятся и выдохнут.

Но нет, зачем! Никогда такого не было, не нужно ничего менять!

Да, возмущались не все, да, у Гермионы была поддержка. И все равно стресс накапливался, накапливался, накапливался.

Потом вылезла эта жучиха Рита Скиттер. Рита теперь имела статус зарегистрированного анимага, и Гермиона потеряла рычаги давления. Даже хуже: Скиттер могла предъявить ей за то, что эти самые рычаги когда-то были.

Рон с дрожью в коленках пролистывал газеты, опасаясь обнаружить плаксивую историю о том, как Мисс Идеал держала известную журналистку в заложниках и прижигала ей крылышки через лупу… или что-то в этом роде. Но Скиттер нашла способ достать Гермиону, не выдав себя и свою незаконную анимагию. Она отрыла ту чертову историю с Мариэттой Эджаком!

— Еще один громовещатель, и я начну отстреливать сов, — мрачно заявил Рон, разглядывая стайку птиц, пытающихся пробить стекло клювом.

Сыч, сидевший на подоконнике, возмущенно защебетал в ответ.

— Да не стану, конечно, не бойся ты, — вздохнул Рон, поглаживая своего питомца по голове. — Просто достали они уже, согласись?

Сыч моргнул, и Рон принял это за знак согласия.

С точки зрения взрослого человека то проклятье Гермионы больше не казалось забавным ни Рону, ни ей самой, ни тем более толпе недовольных читательниц Риты. В общем-то, оно и тогда не казалось охренеть каким забавным, скорее справедливым — стерва нас сдала, стерва и поплатилась. Картина мира подростка не охватывала все нюансы той ситуации…

Гермиона действительно сильно переживала. Всплыви эта история в любой другой момент ее жизни, может, и обошлось бы без такого нервяка, но предвыборная гонка отнимала у нее все силы. Она мало спала, мало ела, мало выходила на улицу — только закапывалась в нескончаемые пергамены, письма, газеты…

— Так, все, тебе нужна передышка, — заявил Рон, аккуратно вытаскивая из рук Гермионы очередной свиток. — Мир не остановится, если ты немного отдохнешь.

Гермиона устало вздохнула:

— Я бы с радостью, но все равно не смогу отключиться, — поделилась она. — Мысли гоняются по кругу и… да ты и сам знаешь, что это такое.

С тревожностью Рон был давно знаком, поэтому прекрасно понимал чувства Гермионы.

— Знаю, — кивнул он, — и могу помочь тебе отвлечься.

— Так, на это у меня точно сил нет!..

— Да я не про секс, — усмехнулся Рон. — Хотя… нет? Точно нет?

Гермиона помотала головой.

— Ладно, тогда смотри: я или отрублю свою думалку, или переключу ее на другую волну — максимально далекую от твоей предвыборной кампании. Ты войдешь в мое сознание, поймаешь настроение и тоже переключишься. Готово, мы великолепны!

— Ну, не знаю…

— Давай-давай, тебе это нужно!

Гермионе потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы обдумать его предложение и согласиться:

— Хорошо, только не воображай слишком тихое место.

— Да, знаю, тишина на тебя давит. Постараюсь.

Рон присел и откинулся спиной на изголовье кровати. Гермиона устроилась сверху на его бедрах и обняла его. Рон потерся носом об ее шею и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в свое сознание.

В голове все еще был бардак — вряд ли он вообще когда-нибудь решится навести здесь хоть какое-то подобие порядка. Одни его воспоминания ярко горели белым светом, другие погасли, третьи гудели, пытаясь вылезти вперед. Последние штуки как раз и представляли из себя те самые навязчивые мысли, от которых Рон и Гермиона пытались сбежать.

За основу Рон взял их общее с Гермионой воспоминание, а детали уже стал додумывать сам.

Пикник. Они заленились перемещаться в место, далекое от дома, поэтому решили устроиться возле пруда, куда можно было дойти пешком.

Вот они идут, держась за руки, высокая трава щекочет кожу, солнце греет спину. Потом они устраиваются в тени дерева, расстилают мягкий плед, достают из корзинки еду, балуются, кормят друг друга с рук…

Специально для Гермионы Рон выкрутил громкость на максимум: их смех и разговоры смешивались с щебетанием птиц, шорохом листьев и плеском воды.

Яблони поблизости не росли, но почему-то Рону захотелось добавить сюда запах цветущего сада. Плевать, что нелогично — атмосфера диктовала свои условия. Убрал он и дискомфорт от сгоревшей под солнцем кожи. Они в его голове, здесь не нужно использовать крем от загара, здесь не нужно носить очки, потому что тут его зрение еще не испортилось. И муравьи не смогут утащить их обед, и осы не будут гудеть над баночкой джема.  

Рон и Гермиона лежали на спине и смотрели на небо сквозь листву, болтая о всякой ерунде. У Рона не было проблем с тем, чтобы придумать повод для разговора:

— Представь, что ты живешь в пряничном домике. Ты бы съела свой диван?

Но вдруг все пошло не по сценарию.

Гермиона села. Внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо, она опустила лямку своего белого сарафана, оголяя плечо. И Рон понял — это реальная Гермиона внесла коррективы в его выдуманный мирок.

Там, снаружи, у нее не было сил ни на что. Но думать о сексе — не то же самое, что им заниматься.

Рон понял намек Гермионы и поцеловал ее голое плечо. Потом перешел к шее — и Гермиона засмеялась, его щетина всегда щекотала ей кожу. От ее смеха у Рона по спине поползли мурашки, а в штанах моментально стало тесно.

Он уложил Гермиону на спину и поцеловал уже в губы. Она застонала ему в рот, а он тем временем опустил одну руку вниз, приподнял край юбки, погладил ее через ткань белья…

Контролировать окружающий мир становилось все труднее и труднее. Краем глаза Рон видел, что задние планы мелькали: лес за горизонтом появлялся, когда он о нем вспоминал, и исчезал, как только Рон переносил все свое внимание на Гермиону. Звуки подтормаживали, но их Рон еще старался контролировать — нельзя допускать тишины.

Пальцы Гермионы запутались в его волосах, когда он спустился вниз, и, ловко стянув белье, он коснулся ее языком. Она выгнулась и застонала. Ее рука надавила на голову Рона, ей хотелось больше, сильнее, быстрее…

— Да, так, — прошептала она, вцепившись в его волосы.  
И Рон делал все, как она говорила, указывала или намекала. Он хотел, чтобы она затерялась в ощущениях, забыла обо всем.

Мир вокруг них вдруг зарябил — резко и агрессивно. Солнечный свет пропал, запах скошенной травы и цветущих деревьев сменился на другой… какой-то библиотечный, пыльный. Они с Гермионой оказались в другом месте, их тела больше не сплетались — теперь их разделял большой круглый стол. Единственное, что осталось от их идеального мирка — белое платье Гермионы, неуместно светлое и чистое для этой комнаты.

Кроме Рона и Гермионы в помещении были и другие люди. Много людей, они, перебивая друг друга, обращались к Гермионе. Рон улавливал только обрывки фраз:

— … Мисс Грейнджер, статья Скиттер отразилась на…

— … Мисс Грейнджер, ваш рейтинг среди избирателей сейчас…

— … Переговоры с мистером Белби о спонсировании…

— … Министр перенес встречу…

— … Благотворительный вечер…

Понятно, Гермиона случайно утянула Рона в свое сознание.

Она смотрела на него таким растерянным взглядом, какого Рон у нее никогда не видел. Люди продолжали ее дергать, отвлекать, перетягивать внимание на себя, но Гермиона все равно не отворачивалась от Рона. Она как будто бы хотела что-то ему сказать, но не могла из себя ничего выдавить при посторонних.

Отсюда нужно было выбираться…

— Прости Рон, я не специально, — с трудом выдавила Гермиона, когда они оба вышли из транса.

Гермиона спрятала лицо в ладонях, ее тело пробрало мелкой дрожью.

— Зефирка, ну ты чего…

Но она не дала ему договорить, вскочила с его колен и побежала в сторону ванной комнаты. Дверь громко хлопнула. Это означало, что Рон не должен пытаться за ней следовать.

Нелегко давать пространство дорогим людям, когда больше всего хочется быть рядом. Рон нерешительно потоптался возле двери, а потом вернулся к кровати и грохнулся на нее с тяжелым вздохом.

Гермиона включила воду, но Рон все равно слышал ее всхлипы. 

Как же хочется войти туда, помочь хоть чем-то…

Гермиона хорошо умела прятать эмоции, но от себя в себе не убежишь. Можно включить другое воспоминание, перескакивать с мысли на мысль, но эмоции рано или поздно тебя настигнут.

Ожидание было мучительным. Рон ходил из угла в угол, нервно переставлял предметы местами, потирал руки, хватался за волосы. Дверь так и манила. Наконец-то он решился подойти и постучаться.

— Детка, можно я зайду?

Дверь открылась сама — магией.

Гермиона сидела на полу, обняв колени. Она больше не плакала, но ее взгляд застыл на одной точке.

Рон опустился рядом и приобнял ее за плечи.

— Может, не стоило за это браться? — хриплым голосом спросила Гермиона.

Рон фыркнул, утыкаясь лбом в ее плечо.

— Стоило, конечно. И стоит до сих пор. Но если у тебя что-то не сработает идеально, ничего плохого не случится. Это просто будет не идеально, и все.

— Я это понимаю, — вздохнула Гермиона, — но не могу себя остановить.

— Никогда не был перфекционистом, мне трудно тебе что-то посоветовать..

— Хочу уметь, как ты, — призналась Гермиона, — просто делать свое дело так, как оно того требует. Без недочетов, но и не сверх своих сил. Как у тебя получается?

— Я откладываю все до последнего, а потом делаю только то, на что хватает времени.

— Господи, меня буквально чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, — усмехнулась Гермиона, притворно хватаясь за сердце.

Усмешка, правда, вышла фальшивой и кривой. Гермиона словно бы хотела перевести все в шутку и закрыть тему. Или просто развеселить саму себя, чтобы выбраться из накатившей хандры? Впрочем, ни то, ни другое не сработало…

Слезы вновь покатились по ее щекам. Рон заключил Гермиону в объятья. Ее всхлипы были для него как ножом по сердцу, но он не стал как-то ее успокаивать и выговаривать банальные оптимистичные фразы. Если она плакала, значит, ей нужно было поплакать — организм знает лучше.

И он не прогадал. Выплакавшись, Гермиона уснула, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Прямо так, в сидячем положении. Последние несколько ночей ей не помогали даже снотворные зелья и уютная постель, но короткая истерика и костлявое плечо Рона сработали на ура.

Рука затекла, но Рон застыл в одном положении, позволив Гермионе спать на себе: вдруг она проснется и опять начнет мучиться бессонницей?

В конце концов он сам задремал, откинувшись спиной на бортик ванны.

* * *

Стресс Гермионы передался и ему. Точкой кипения стало взорвавшееся письмо от какого-то ненавистника. И конечно же коричневый конверт каким-то образом попал в руки Хьюго!

Хорошо, что дома был не только Рон, но еще и Гарри. Он вызвался сводить малого в кино, а потом задержался у них, чтобы выпить чаю.

Рон и Гарри сразу почувствовали подвох, заметив в руках Хьюго огромный конверт, одновременно подскочили со своих мест и создали вокруг конверта защитное поле.

Хьюго испуганно смотрел, как маленькие клочки конверта сгорают в полупрозрачной сфере. Рон отвел его подальше и крепко обнял.

— Все в порядке, все обошлось, — шепнул он в его макушку, хотя у самого сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Если бы они не успели…

И ведь Хьюго раньше не лез в чужие письма — у них в принципе в семье не было принято трогать записи друг друга. Подслушать разговор — может быть, но вон сколько раз Роза оставляла свой личный дневник на самом видном месте, никто к нему даже не притрагивался.

Да и про опасность писем от незнакомцев Хьюго и Роза хорошо знали. Особенно, после аврорского прошлого Рона, когда он особенно ударялся в синдром Грозного Глаза.

Гарри явно прочитал его мысли:

— Думаю, на конверте были чары гипноза.

Рон перевел взгляд на Гарри и кивнул.

— Может, пусть Хью у нас с Джинни поживет? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, мне так было бы спокойнее, — согласился Рон.

Роза в Хогвартсе, а там почта с проклятьем не пройдет. Когда МакГонагалл заняла пост директора, она учла этот момент при возведении вокруг Хогвартса нового защитного поля. Все-таки многие дети Пожирателей потом приезжали в школу, и им-то могли накидать таких «писем счастья».

Ублюдков тогда хватало и среди _мирного_ населения, Рон по службе в Аврорате сталкивался с разными кадрами. Им было плевать, что дети не отвечали за выбор своих родителей, они просто хотели мести — все равно кому.

Рон сжал зубы, крепче перехватил палочку и выскочил во двор. Швырнул в настырных сов отталкивающим заклинанием и стал выстраивать вокруг дома защитные барьеры.

Краем уха он услышал хруст замерзшей травы. Это был Гарри, он вышел, чтобы помочь Рону.

— Будьте осторожнее, — шепнул Гарри, хлопнув его по плечу.

Рон кивнул в ответ.

* * *

Теперь бессонница достала их обоих. Только у Гермионы была возможность ночевать на работе, изменяя дорогому мужу со свитками пергаментов, а вот Отдел тайн в это время суток ничего полезного из себя не представлял — Рону там делать нехер.

Он уныло пялился в камин и пытался придумать себе занятие. Просто лежать и тупить не получалось, хотелось что-то делать. Но на слишком активные действия не хватало сил, на пассивные — терпения.

Снаружи раздался хлопок аппарации, вернулась Гермиона.

Стоп, нет.

Рон прислушался к шагам на крыльце: они были куда тяжелее, чем у Гермионы и суетливее, чем у Гарри. Но никто другой не смог бы аппарировать на их участок…

Рон покрепче сжал палочку и двинулся к входной двери. Живоглот дремал на комоде совсем рядом, но почему-то не реагировал на чужака. Отлынивает, что ли?..

— Спокойно, Ронни, это я! — прокричал голос с улицы.

Рон с облегчением вздохнул, опустил палочку и открыл дверь. Перед ним стоял он сам — словно отражение в зеркале.

— Ты зачем пришел?

— Ищу вчерашний день, Ронни.

Рон давно с собой договорился, что Рональды — это Роны, прибывшие из будущего, а Ронни наоборот представляли из себя Ронов прошлого. Так было проще разобраться во времени и… в себе.

— Случилось что-то? — спросил Рон.

— Нет, но все наладится.

— Что наладится?

— Все-е, — загадочно прошелестел Рональд.

— Не выпендривайся, нас разделяет… сколько, один день?

— Да. И все равно я знаю больше тебя на целые сутки.  

— Ох, — вздохнул Рон, закатывая глаза.

Рональд бесцеремонно прошел в гостиную, уселся на диван и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Рона присоединиться.

— Слушай внимательно, Ронни, — завел Рональд, когда Рон устроился возле него, — наша Гермиона сейчас стрессует. Из-за этого стрессуем мы с тобой, а она из-за этого заводится еще больше, убегает на работу, где на нее наваливается новый стресс — и так по замкнутому кругу.

— Вот именно, замкнутому! Я всю голову сломал, как его разорвать!

— Поэтому я здесь, — шепнул Рональд. Его руки вдруг оказались на плечах Рона и принялись массировать ноющие мышцы: — Когда ты успокоишься и отвлечешься от мрачных мыслей, то и с нервозами Зефирки справишься.

Черт, почему он раньше не додумался использовать маховик времени, чтобы помассировать себе спинку? Идеальное преступление, ведь только ты сам знаешь, где у тебя болит, а где чешется.

Рон прикрыл глаза от удовольствия

— Что, прямо за один день?.. Сука, да, здесь! — застонал Рон, когда Рональд надавил на самый бесячий узелок в районе лопаток.  

— Ну, мы с моей Гермионой еще нервничаем, но после вчерашнего прихода моего Рональда оба отрубились без всякого снотворного.

— И что же твой Рональд с вами сделал?

Ответом послужило довольное хмыканье.

Рон открыл глаза и медленно повернулся.

— Да ла-адно? — протянул он.

Губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке.

— Да.

— Мы?..

— Да.

— Втроем?

— Да.

— Охуеть!

— Да!

— И… как все было? В смысле, с чего все началось, кто кого, где, на чем, с помощью чего?..

Рональд прервал поток болтовни взмахом руки.

— Не загоняйся. Просто знай: тебе все понравится.

— А насколько понравится?

— Не порть себе интригу, — усмехнулся Рональд.

Мерлина мать, так вот как со стороны звучит его флиртующий голос? Отвратительно! И… возбуждающе.  

Рональд встал со своего места, взял его за руку и куда-то повел.

— А мы?...

— Да.

— А Гермиона?

— Она скоро придет.

— Точн…

— Да! Успокойся уже!

Рон обиженно надулся:

— Тебе легко говорить! Ты пережил эту ночь и все знаешь!

— Да, но я был на твоем месте и знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.

Когда они оказались в спальне, Рональд забрался на кровать, сел, откинувшись на изголовье кровати, и похлопал по матрасу перед собой.

Рон сразу понял, что от него ожидалось. Он сел спиной к Рональду, позволив обхватить себя руками. Они с Гермионой часто так обнимались, только теперь на ее месте оказался он сам. Интересно…

— Расслабься, ты меня не раздавишь, — шепнул Рональд. Его теплое дыхание тронуло волосы на затылке Рона.

Рон обмяк и едва не замурчал от удовольствия. Как, оказывается, приятно чувствовать чьи-то крепкие и сильные объятья! И похер, что эти объятья его собственные!

Рональд погладил его пальцем по носу — обычно так делала Гермиона, когда Рон бесился и нервничал. Потом стянул с него очки и положил на прикроватный столик. Свои он тоже снял и положил рядом.  

— А Гермиона…

— Она скоро придет, — терпеливо повторил Рональд.

— А ничего, что мы уже?..

— Да, все в порядке, — сказав это, Рональд прикусил его за ухо.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Рон и нервно хихикнул. — Это что же получается, завтра я сам себя тоже так ублажать буду?

Вроде как Рон был сам с собой, но почему-то его накрыло волной стеснения. Такое чувство, что он собирался во второй раз девственности лишиться.

Так, стоп!

Он только раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить, а Рональд ему уже ответил:

— О да!

И как-то совсем по-гадски хмыкнул.

Рон не успел толком напрячься или взбрыкнуть, а руки Рональда уже спустились вниз по его животу и приподняли край футболки.

— Бля, не могу, это так странно, — сказал Рон, наблюдая за СВОИМИ же, блядь, руками. Одна из них гладила его живот, а вот вторая сползла ниже.

— Лучше не вглядывайся, иначе все станет еще страннее, — посоветовал Рональд.

И тут его рука коснулась члена Рона.

— Да куда уж страннее! — проскулил Рон, дергаясь в объятьях Рональда.

— Бля, да просто расслабься, — Рональд, кажется, хотел снова укусить его за ухо, но передумал и уже припал губами к шее.

Рон не любил, когда кто-то трогал его уши, и Рональд, запоздало вспомнил, что он — это он.

Мерлина мать, как хорошо быть с собой!

Рональд знал его тело, знал, где погладить, сжать, надавить или даже пощекотать.

Рон старался не смотреть на происходящее, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Одежды на нем уже не было, а Рональд выбрался из-под него и оказался сверху.

Рон приоткрыл один глаз и встретился взглядом с Рональдом.

— Бля, серьезно, лучше не смотри, — улыбнулся тот, и Рон послушался.

Его рука надрачивала член Рона просто охуительно правильно, задерживалась, когда нужно, ускорялась, касалась там, где больше всего хотелось ощутить прикосновение.

Что-то щелкнуло, а потом на бедра Рона пролилось что-то холодное. Он узнал запах смазки.

Рон распахнул глаза и приподнялся на локтях.

— Мерлина мать, ты уже?..

— Да, — ответил Рональд, бесцеремонно раздвигая ему ноги.

— Слушай, я что-то ссыкую, — сказал Рон, напрягаясь. Хотелось просто двинуть Рональда ногой.

— Просто представь, что делаешь это с Гермионой.

— Гермиона так не пыхтит.

— Ладно, тогда думай о том, что завтра сам на себе отыграешься.

Губы Рона сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Точно! Если он даст сам себе, то завтра он тоже даст сам себе! В смысле, ну…

— Не надо, запутаешься только, — посоветовал Рональд. Да, он же помнил, о чем Рон сейчас подумал. — Просто откинься, расслабься, ты сам с собой уже такое проделывал.

— Да, но это просто были пальцы!..

— И сейчас будут, — прошептал Рональд, наклонившись к нему, — никто никуда не торопится.

— А… логично, — прохрипел Рон, облизывая пересохшие губы.

И все равно, когда Рональд полез в его задницу, Рон нервно вздрогнул. Он еще не вошел, только размазал смазку между ягодицами и принялся массировать его анус.

— Приготовься! — объявил Рональд.

Рон напрягся и попытался сжать ноги.

— Что, уже засовываешь?

— Нет.

— А?..

— Сейчас узнаешь, — хмыкнул Рональд.

Рон только хотел спросить, что именно он должен узнать, а все уже произошло. Дверь в спальню открылась и на пороге застыла Гермиона.

Гермиона выругалась.

Рон тоже.

Рональд заржал, схватившись за живот.

— Сука, ну точно как вчера! — воскликнул он.

Рон смотрел на Гермиону, боясь сказать что-то не то. Гермиона тоже уставилась на него. Злой она не выглядела, скорее, удивленной.

— Я, конечно, ожидала, что подобное однажды произойдет, но не думала, что сегодня, — произнесла она после долгого молчания.

— Я пришел к вам с важной миссией, — сказал Рональд, поднимаясь с кровати. Он подошел к Гермионе, взял ее за руку и подвел к кровати.

Гермиона переглянулась с Роном, но все же решилась присесть рядом.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — спросила Гермиона.

— Да, — в один голос ответили Рон и Рональд.

— Господи, ну почему сегодня? — простонала Гермиона, закрывая ладонью лицо. — Я совсем без сил!..

— А тебе и не надо ничего делать, мы сами, — заверил ее Рональд.

Гермиона посмотрела на Рона, как будто спрашивая: а надо ли?

Рон развел руками.

— Ну, знаешь, он хорош в постели, надо брать.

— Господи, Рон, ты неподражаем, — вздохнула Гермиона, потирая переносицу. Поймав взгляд Рональда, она добавила: — Вы оба.

Рон переглянулся с Рональдом.

— Ну так как?.. — спросил Рон, боднув лбом плечо Гермионы.

— Я ни на что сейчас не способна, если вас устраивает такой расклад, делайте со мной, что хотите! Если усну в процессе — не будите.

— Не уснешь, не переживай, — пообещал Рональд, подвигав бровями. — Во всяком случае, в процессе.

Рон сдвинулся к краю кровати, Гермиона перебралась в центр, а Рональд плюхнулся рядом с ней. Он лег на бок, подперев рукой щеку.

— Ну, и как это будет? — спросил он.

— Ты нам скажи! — в один голос воскликнули Рон и Гермиона.

— Ох, да я просто даю вам право выбора, — проворчал он. — В общем, слушайте. Ты, — он указал на Гермиону, — сейчас заставишь нас с Ронни поцеловаться. Да, я знаю, что тебе не дает покоя та история со времен великого временного косяка — и ты захочешь посмотреть на это своими глазами. А ты, — теперь Рональд указывал на Рона, — сначала попросишь меня тебе отсосать. Потом ты вспомнишь, что завтра сосать нужно будет тебе и передумаешь…

Проследив за реакцией Рона, он вновь хмыкнул и добавил:

— Видел бы ты наше лицо!

— Завтра увижу, — напомнил Рон.

— Да, точно. Насчет минета я пошутил, мы с тобой к такому пока не готовы. В общем, пока мы с тобой будем целоваться, успеем и полапаться. Гермиона к тому времени разденется, ты переключишься на нее, а я — на твою задницу.

— То есть вот к минету я не готов, а трахнуться — да? — спросил Рон, взмахивая руками.

— Да какая разница, целуйтесь уже! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Я должна увидеть это своими глазами!

Рон вдруг резко почувствовал себя голым. Ну, то есть они с Рональдом давно разделись, но только после просьбы Гермионы он ощутил себя по-настоящему обнаженным.

— Он стесняется, — шепнул Рональд, склонившись к Гермионе.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Рон. Он перекатился через Гермиону, схватил Рональда за подбородок и притянул к себе. Когда они столкнулись губами, Гермиона запищала, как фанатка на квиддичном матче.

Ее голос придал Рону уверенности. Он на мгновение оторвался от Рональда и посмотрел на Гермиону. Она закрыла руками рот, пытаясь приглушить свой восторг, и Рона этот жест одновременно и умилил, и завел.  

Он уселся на Рональда сверху и снова впился в его губы. Возбуждение вернулось, только теперь ему не требовались прикосновения — у него встало только от одного факта, что Гермиона смотрит на него и Рональда.  

— Да, так его! — воскликнула Гермиона, когда Рональд схватил его за задницу.

Краем глаза Рон заметил, как Гермиона стала избавляться от одежды. Черт, они шли ровнопо плану Рональда.

Рон немного сдвинулся и почувствовал под собой стояк Рональда. Глубоко вздохнув, он протянул руку к его члену.

Бля, как странно. Точно такой же член, но на другом человеке. Пиздец, охуеть, докатились!

Рональд застонал от его прикосновений и толкнулся Рону в руку. Да, точно, это же он сам, а он знает, как себе отдрочить, чтобы свести с ума…

Но Рональд вдруг мягко оттолкнул его руку в сторону и указал на Гермиону.

Они здесь ради нее.

Рон слез с Рональда и подкатился к Гермионе.

— Как ты хочешь? — шепотом спросил он, аккуратно убирая прядь волос с ее лица.

Гермиона дотронулась пальцем до его носа:

— Хочу, чтобы ты был между нами.

— То есть меня все-таки трахнут?

— Еще как! — протянул Рональд, наваливаясь на него сзади. — Гермиона, он хочет, но боится, успокой его.

Гермиона схватила Рона за волосы, притянула к себе и поцеловала. И черт, она целовала его так, что Рону стало уже глубоко наплевать, что там будет с его задницей. Пусть хоть фистингуют — поебать!

— А вот к этому ты пока точно не готов, — пробормотал Рональд позади него.

Он снова пролил на Рона смазку, только теперь не медлил и не нежничал, сразу вогнал в него палец.

— Ох, — Рон оторвался от губ Гермионы, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Приподнимись и расслабься, — сказала Гермиона, обхватив ладонями его лицо.

Рон послушно сдвинулся, как она попросила.

Гермиона удобнее устроилась под ним и потерлась о его бедро. Потом она опустила одну свою руку вниз и… боже, Рон чуть не кончил, наблюдая, как она ласкает себя.

И все смешалось. Болезненные ощущения в заднице прошли, сменившись на новые, почти незнакомые, но охуительно приятные. Гермиона поддавалась навстречу его неторопливым толчкам, стонала, выгибалась под его руками, губами.

Если бы его попросили описать происходящее словами, он бы не смог. Нет, только показать все эти безумные и возбуждающие воспоминания через Омут памяти. Как Гермиона закричала, вцепившись в его плечи, как Рональд прикусил его за шею со сдавленным стоном, как кончил он сам то ли от физического удовольствия, то ли просто от переизбытка эмоций… Мерлина мать, все, с чем столкнулся Рон в Отделе тайн, окупились этими моментами.

Гермиона уснула, даже не накрывшись одеялом. Рон сам с трудом шевелился. Он хотел сказать Рональду что-нибудь, но язык с трудом его слушался.

— Просто спите уже, — улыбнулся Рональд, щелкнув его по носу.

Глаза сами собой закрылись. Прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, Рон услышал во дворе хлопок аппарации.

* * *

— И как все прошло? — спросила у него Гермиона.

Они договорились, что Рон вернется через двадцать минут. Гермиона успеет принять душ, а он — прыгнуть в прошлое и трахнуть самого себя. Конечно, в прошлом он провел гораздо больше времени, даже успел потом немного погулять по вчерашней улочке, но в свое настоящее вернулся минута в минуту, как и обещал.

— Ой, да ты сама знаешь, ты вчера там была, — улыбнулся Рон.

— Ну, я знаю твое мнение только с одной… позиции. А как было с другой?

— Подкалывать самого себя в прошлом — охуенно, а трахать и подавно!

— Я весь день прокручивала прошлую ночь в голове. Все постоянно спрашивали, почему я так загадочно улыбаюсь.

— В следующий раз возьму тебя с собой. Мы можем лучше, мы можем целую оргию, мы можем!..

Но Гермиона его перебила, схватив за руки:

— Рон, Рон, Рон, успокойся! Тебе сегодня просто повезло, в следующий раз незаметно вынести маховик может и не получиться.

— Да, ты права, — улыбнулся он. — Надо же еще незаметно его внести обратно. Эти координаторы в спину мне дышат, наблюдают, следят… Но ничего, прорвемся и не порвемся.

Гермиона в ответ лишь улыбнулась.


End file.
